Three of 356
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Three days of 365 days was theirs. G/C
1. Chapter 1

**Three of 365**

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS.**

**Rating: Mature  
**

**Summary: There's one weekend of every year that they never miss.**

**A/N: Hello loves! I haven't written in a long time, but I plan to do some more. I've just been super busy, but I miss writing and my readers! I started this over the winter last year when we were snowed in for about two weeks. It's inspired by a movie I was watching called **_**Same Time Next Year**_**. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**

Gil looked out the window of the MGM Grand Hotel on the 15th floor. The cars passed by with smoke rising from exhaust pipes. People walked on the sidewalks bundled in their North Face jackets and sheepskin boots.

He sighed. It had been a year; a year since he was in Las Vegas, Nevada and a year since he stood in that very room. He wasn't even surprised that the room looked the same: a cream colored carpet, queen sized bed covered in a luxurious gold and burgundy bed spread, a small kitchen with a silver refrigerator and float top stove, a beautiful bathroom with two sinks, a freestanding tub and a walk in shower.

Gil glanced at his reflection in the window. He had changed, but the room hadn't. His hair was now more salt than pepper. His eyes were a darker blue. He felt like he had been the only thing in Vegas that had changed so far. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, just as he heard a click and the door opening.

Catherine appeared with a small, red rolling suitcase. A smile spread across her face when she saw him waiting. "Gil," she said.

She let the door close and walked into his open arms. "Look at you," she said holding his face in her hands.

"Disappointed?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "Not at all. You look really good Gil."

"And you look amazing. Beautiful as always," he said brushing a piece of her straight strawberry blond hair behind her ear. He watched as she blushed in his arms. "I've missed you."

"Me too," she whispered against his lips. Her fingers unconsciously drew designs on the back of his neck. Gil pulled her body closer to his, holding her, taking in her scent. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face into her neck. He felt so comfortable in her arms. He took a deep breath, inhaling her delicious exotic scent.

Catherine sighed. She could feel his arms tighten around her body. She knew he missed and needed her. She felt warm and safe just standing there with him. She pressed her cheek against his chest, kissing the fabric of his shirt. She didn't mind spending the whole weekend in that very spot, holding him.

They stood there for a while before Gil kissed her temple. He leaned back and brushed her hair behind her ears before cupping her cheeks and planting a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. They both sighed and whimpered at the contact. It had been so long.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the emotions build up inside of her. He kissed her again, pulling her lips closer. Her lips tasted like chocolate and cherry flavored ChapStick. He could feel her hands roam over his body, sending shivers down his spine. Their kisses became quick and languid before they both were gasping for air.

Gil pushed her jacket and black blazer off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. His hands moved like a wild animal being released from a cage. He couldn't control them. His lips explored the skin on her neck. She tilted her head, giving him better access. Her hands found the hem of his sweater before she tugged on it. Taking her hint, he helped her take it off. She ran her hands up his chest. It was more toned that she remembered as her fingers traveled over his more defined muscles.

Both of their hands tugged and pulled at each others clothes, ready to get them off. Catherine let her arms fall to her side. Gil let her go and watched her walk over to the bed in only her matching red bra and panties. She lay on the bed resting against the pillows. He just watched her. God, she was beautiful; her hair fell over her shoulders, sitting against her smooth skin, her chest rose and fell, her hips and her legs just inviting him.

He climbed on the bed, crawling between her legs.

"You are so beautiful," he said. "I don't know how I live a year without you."

"Since you moved it's been harder," she replied. "But I know that I always have this weekend with you." She traced the outside of his ear.

He kissed her. Her hands ran up his back and over his shoulders.

"Make love to me, Gil," she whispered, "Please."

He undressed her slowly, kissing every inch of her body. Her eyes were glazed with desire and need. He kissed her softly on her lips as their bodies became one. Catherine's eyes slipped closed and her breath quickened. Gil's mouth latched onto her shoulder. A whole year, and the fit was still perfect.

Gil held her hand as he moved above her. Their bodies melted together with each thrust, each kiss, each touch.

"God, Cath…"

She felt the pleasure build in her. Each time she tried to catch her breath, pleasure would take over her body. Her back rose off the bed, thrusting her chest towards him, her fingers dug into the skin on his back and her legs wrapped around him tightly.

"Gil…"

"Let go, baby, I've got you," he whispered to her. She threw her head back, a long whimpering sob escaped from her lips. Gil's teeth dug into her collarbone feeling his own pleasure releasing. Catherine chanted his name as her body shook beneath him. Gil was a breath behind her as he felt the pit of tension send pleasure through his body.

He dug his face into her neck. Catherine kissed his temple and fiddled with the damp hair on the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" he heard her voice.

"I don't know," he said moving beside her.

"Gil, have you had sex within the last year?"

"If we do it two more times, then we'll beat my average amount of sex per year," he replied staring at the ceiling.

"But… how? Sara?"

Gil quickly shushed her by placing his finger over her kiss swollen lips.

"Please Cath, this weekend is about you and I. Ok?"

"Of course, Gil," she said with a small smile.

"Did I tell you that you still look so amazing," he asked running his hand down her waist. She sighed, feeling the warmth of his hand against her skin. A slight blush flushed her body. Catherine was confident about her body, but with Gil, she just felt different. All she had to do was lie there and he'd compliment her.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed that it was grayer than the last time she had seen him. His face was clean shaven, making him look thinner and a bit older.

"So, what's changed in a whole year?" he asked. Catherine sighed.

"A lot," was her reply.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Hey, this weekend is about you and I, right?" she asked.

Gil saw the answer in her eyes and heard it in her voice, "Yeah. You must be tired from work."

"A little," she replied.

"How about a nap, then some room service?" he suggested.

"As long as you stay and hold me."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart," he replied.

A smile spread across her face before they moved under the blankets. Gil wrapped his arms around Catherine, not wanting to ever let her go, but they both knew his answer only extended to the three of 365 days they had together.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, how did I do, loves? I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, btw!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three of 365**

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS.**

**Rating: **

**Summary: There's one weekend of every year that they never miss.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really do miss Cath and Gil a lot, even if they never were together like they should have been. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll update soon! Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**

"Lindsey is so grown up. I can barley control that girl anymore."

"I'm sure she's grown into a beautiful and smart young lady just like her mother."

"She really has, but I'm not sure how much of that I really influenced."

"A lot, I'd be worried about the boys," Gil said making Catherine giggle.

"If she's like me, then in that case I do." Catherine played with the food on her plate. She sat crisscrossed with her plate in her lap; a sheet was loosely wrapped around her body. Gil lay beside her with his almost empty plate sitting on the bed. The comforter was tossed messily on the bed, but neither of them cared.

She sighed, "How have you been Gil. What exactly do you do outside of a crime lab?"

"Bugs," he replied with a shrug.

"Not surprising," she smiled.

"I travel, give lectures… boring stuff."

"Well it can't be that boring if you left Vegas for it."

"Honestly, some days I don't even know why I left Vegas."

"Because you needed to; I saw it in you Gil," she replied.

"How did you get to know me so well?"

She shrugged, "We've known each other for over 20 years Gil. After all that you're not that hard to read. Well to me anyways."

"Right," he replied, "I remember the first time you stumbled in that lab."

"I didn't stumble," she replied sitting her plate on the night stand. She ran her fingers through her hair, getting it out of her face.

"Fine, you danced with Casper for about three seconds," he said making her laugh. "You wore a blue suit with a grey shirt, black heels, and a little necklace with a heart and an arrow going through it. Your hair was long and you had bangs that stopped right above your eyes. It was before you had Lindsey and you had just married Eddie."

"I don't know if I should be creped out or enlightened you remember."

"Enlightened. My memory isn't as good as it used to me." Gil shifted in the bed so that he hovered over Catherine. "I'll never forget the first time I saw you," he kissed her softly, "The first time we kissed or the first time we made love."

"Neither will I," she whispered looking into his eyes.

She ran her hands up his back and closed her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, sweetie," he said watching her closely. She felt his hands on her waist. Without a word, she spread her legs, letting his body move between hers. Like a key, he was perfect; he belonged there.

Her fingers dug into the skin on his back as she felt him enter her. The feeling of them becoming one never got old. Every time she'd lose her breath and feel the first rush of pleasure run through her body before a whimper escaped her lips.

His palm moved over her stomach. She wanted to close her eyes and throw her head back, but his eyes stayed glued to hers. His moves were slow and full. He wanted her too fell all of him. Her fingers dug deeper and her legs clamped around his waist before her body stilled, then shook. Her pupils dilated as her eyes grew wider. Gil's hand gripped her waist as he felt his own release.

"Wow," she said breathlessly still looking into his eyes. "I swear…"

"Get's better with age, huh?"

Catherine laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Anyone who's not getting this is definitely missing out."

"Babe, I don't think I could make love to anyone like I do with you even if I tried."

"And no one could even touch the sex I have with you, even if they tried," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I could die right now a happy man," he said digging his face into her damp neck.

"We haven't even made it a whole day yet. We've almost beat your annual sex average too."

"That's not funny," he said as his hands found her midsection and began to tickle.

"No Gil! I still don't like being tickled!" she said in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, shut up."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yes, I believe so," she said laughing. Gil's hands wrapped around her body and he stared at her with a small smile. "What?"

"You're just beautiful. I really missed you, Cath."

She cupped his face and kissed him softly, "I missed you too."

He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Weekend**

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS.**

**Rating: **

**Summary: There's one weekend of every year that they never miss.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know it's a bit of a mystery and hopefully my next (and possibly final) chapter will explain a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Catherine's eyes fluttered open. She saw Gil's naked body walk to the bathroom. She smiled watching his tush. She sighed and rolled onto her side grabbing her glasses and her cell phone. It was 10 a.m. and she had four unread messages.

'_Hey mom. I'm spending the weekend with Sarah. Have a great trip!'_

'_Hey babe. Hope your trip is going well.'_

'_I guess you've had a busy day. I have to. Good night, babe.'_

'_Good morning babe.'_

She sighed and began to reply to the last message she had received. _'Morning. Sorry, had a crazy day traveling and settling in. Miss me?'_ She hit send.

Almost immediately her phone vibrated in her hand. _'Yes I do… Very, very much actually.'_

"Morning," Gil said emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Catherine almost jumped when she heard his voice. "Good morning. You showered?" she asked.

"No. I thought we'd start the morning with a nice bubble bath," he said kissing her forehead. "Tweeting?"

"No," she replied. "Lindsay. She's spending the weekend at a friend's."

"Oh. I forgot how sexy you look in your glasses."

Catherine felt herself blush before she carefully put her phone on the nightstand then reached to take her glasses off. "How about that bath," she said.

"Well come with me, Love," he said holding his hand out to her.

Gil got in the bath first, followed by Catherine who lay with her back against his chest. They both sighed. Catherine's hands played with the bed of bubbles that sat on top of the water. Gil kissed the side of her head.

"I'm jealous that you have no grey hairs," he said.

"Thank God for hair dye," she said, "I like the silver fox look you've got going on though."

"Yeah, well it just reminds me every day of how old I am."

"Well, I think you've accomplished a decent amount of things in your lifetime."

"But is any of it important or significant?"

"Gil, what you've accomplish defines you."

"But what does it say about me? I mean, you, you've done so much. You've been through actual character defining obstacles." Catherine moved in the tub to face him.

"Gil, you've worked so hard your whole life to become the best and know everything. You're the smartest person I know. You've dealt with losing your father, your mother and you've fought your deafness. You put all that passion and pain into your work, into your bugs and you've become someone that so many people respect. Even though you're emotionless sometimes, I know those emotions are there."

"But I don't have a Lindsey. I don't have a… you."

"Gil you have me."

"Yes, one weekend of every year; a weekend I can't tell anyone about; a weekend that kills me to wait for, for 365 days."

Catherine looked at the bubbles between their bodies. "Gil, we talked about it and this is the way it has to be. It kills me too, but at least we have this weekend to spend with each other."

"I know… I'm just trying to figure this all out."

She cupped his face with her wet hand and looked into his eyes, "It'll all be okay Gil. I have so much faith in you." Gil grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. He held his breath, holding in those three forbidden words.

A knock on the door made them both jump, "Room service?" Catherine asked.

"I thought you'd be hungry," he said.

"I am," she said.

"Well, wash up and I'll get it."

Catherine came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Orange juice and a strawberry cream cheese beagle; just what I was in the mood for," she said with a smile.

"I remember your email that said you were craving it."

"I love how thoughtful you are," she said kissing his forehead. He watched as she quickly devoured the beagle. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just manage to even look sexy devouring a beagle."

"Stop," she mumbled.

"What you don't believe me?" he asked inching towards her on the bed. "I'll have to record you and show you then." Catherine giggled.

"You know, you are the only many who makes me giggle like that. I feel like I'm sixteen with you," she said pulling him to the bed.

"Well dear, I love to see you laugh and you're ageless in my eyes."

"Good answer."

"I'm serious. If I didn't have this weekend with you, I think I'd off myself."

"Don't say that," she said hitting his chest.

"Is it too early for something to drink?"

"Trying to get me drunk, huh?"

He smirked, "Screw driver?"

"That's our drink. We had it many late nights after work," she said smiling at the memories. Gil moved to the small kitchen and pulled the contents out of the refrigerator. "Do you remember the time when your spider's case fell and broke and it got loose?"

"Yes, you screamed bloody murder for about twenty-five minutes."

"You know how I feel about your critters," she replied.

"Why?" He asked handing her a small glass of the concoction. "They have a purpose just like a cow or even you."

"Well they don't have to be so creepy and crawly," she said shivering. Gil chuckled taking another sip of his drink.

"They are to you, sweetheart, because your skin is soft and smooth and your hair is silky and you're so much more beautiful than any bug."

"I'm not drunk yet," she replied with a smirk.

"Well, my dear, good thing I don't need to get you drunk to ravish you," he said carefully taking her drink out of her hand.

"Who said you were able to, Mister?" She turned her head, pulling her lips farther away from his. "Nope," she said before his hands attacked her stomach and she burst in to a fit of laughs.

"Kiss me," he said.

"No!"

"Kiss me!"

"Okay… okay."

"What?"

"I said okay!"

"Good," he replied before kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Three of 356**

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS.**

**Rating: **

**Summary: There's one weekend of every year that they never miss.**

**A/N: I decided one more chapter after this. It's only fair to my lovely readers. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning, Handsome," Catherine said stretching with a smile. Her hair fanned out on the pillow. The 500 count Egyptian cotton sheet covered her body, up to her neck. Between the sheets, the pillows and Gil's body she had never felt more comfortable.

"Sleep well?"

"Never better," she planted a small kiss on his bicep then his shoulder. He lay on his back and sighed softly knowing it was day three of three. He felt her soft hand slide over his stomach before she lay on top of his body. A soft kiss was planted on his lips, then his neck. "I'm going to miss you. You'll have to send me some French food."

"I'll miss you too and I will," he replied caressing her cheeks to give her a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled, savoring the morning kiss that wouldn't occur for another year.

She pulled her kiss swollen lips into a smirk, "It's time for me to rock your world, Mr. Grissom."

"Oh, really?" he asked, "Let's see what you got?" Catherine giggled and gave him a grin before she disappeared under the sheet.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"So, you plan on just doing your research project for the next year?"

"Well, it depends on how it all goes. The length depends on our funding and studies mostly. If that doesn't work out, then I'll find something new I guess."

Catherine smiled, "Sounds… interesting."

"I'm a mad scientist, remember."

"Who's lucky enough to have a wife with the same interest?"

Gil glanced out of the window. Las Vegas was definitely prettier at night. "Yeah, I guess." He knew his marriage was shit. In marrying Sara he had expected the opposite of what he was experiencing. He was still working and alone, just with a wedding ring. He missed Vegas, mostly because it still had Catherine Willows.

"Gil, I'm asking this as a friend; are you happy with your marriage?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I live in Paris and my wife has spent about a year in Las Vegas. Not even long after we were married she was gone. I guess I thought marriage meant less working and not being alone."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Hey, hey, hey, you and me right?"

Catherine gave him a small, sad smile before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. As a friend she was concerned about Gil, but as a lover she wanted nothing more than for him to come back to Las Vegas for her. That of course was a mere fantasy; she was just an annual fling- not a lover. "Right, so what do you have planned for our last evening?"

"What makes you think I have anything planned?" he asked looking clueless.

"We've been doing this for how long now? You always have something amazing planned before we both have to leave and I refuse to believe that this year will be any different."

"Well, my dear, you'll just have to wait."

"Hmm, well in the meantime… I'll race you to the shower!"

**GCGCGCGCG**

Gil fingered the little velvet box in his hands. He opened it and glanced at the ring. It was much prettier than the simple, plain band he had given Sara. It was cut a rather big ring and a beautiful rare cut that reminded him of Catherine. He knew the rules, but he would take a chance to break them.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"What is this Gil?"

"A surprise, which is why I'm covering your eyes," he replied walking carefully behind her.

"Well the room isn't that big. Are you going to throw me out the window?"

"Only if I were planning to follow you. Here we go: a picnic, my dear," he said moving his hands. He had laid out a blanket on the floor with a basket, a candle, two plates and a flower. "I thought a dinner at a table and all dressed up was overplayed and unoriginal."

"It's very different from your style, but it's amazing nonetheless."

"Really? What's my style?"

"You have the ability to make me feel like a peasant turned princess, but I'm not saying this isn't amazing because it still is. Plus we've just got this room to work with."

"You were never a peasant in my eyes, sweetheart. Let's dig in. I have all of your favorites," he said helping her to the floor before he began pulling out all of the food. "My famous spaghetti, some salad, lasagna, peanut butter and jelly, a BLT, champagne, strawberries, cheesecake, brownies, ice cream in the freezer and we have some leftover vodka and orange juice in the fridge."

"What?" he asked catching her smile at him.

"Nothing," she said with a chuckle, "Where'd you keep it all? And it's warm."

"Did you open the fridge once in the past three days? I had help from the hotel staff as well."

"Well, I am yet again impressed."

"Why? It's just food on the floor."

"Gil, it's the thought. You made and remembered my favorite stuff. No one has ever done that for me." Gil has always been the one to do immaculate things for her that only seemed to exist in fairy tales and romantic comedies.

"I am honored to be the first." They both laughed before they began to eat.

Catherine glanced at the clock on the nightstand as she finished eating what she could and sighed: 8:57pm, which meant their three days were almost at an end.

"Are you going to stop by the lab or just leave for Vegas?"

She watched as Gil sat thinking. "Actually, I want to stay for good."

"Move back? What about your research in Paris?"

"I have better reasons to stay."

"Which are?" she asked knowing logically it could only be his wife.

"You," he replied instead.

"You're going to give up Paris to become Grave Shift supervisor again? You'll have to break it to Nicky."

"Not exactly," he replied. "The thing is that I don't want to see you three days of the year, I want to see you every day of the year. All 365 days. I want to wake up and go to bed with you. Knowing I'll get to see you smile until the day I die."

She watched as he reached into the basket and pulled out a small velvet box. Her heart, as well as every feeling in her body, stopped. She wanted to open it and wait for the strings to trick her like a prank can of peanuts. He sat the small box in front of her.

"Gil," she said flinching and shaking her head. "You know the rules…"

"Fuck the rules Catherine. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to go outside of this room and I want to tell people. I want to take _you_ to Costa Rica and Paris. I want to take you dancing and…and bowling! I want to take you everywhere without hiding!"

"You can't say that, you're not allowed to say that."

"Why can't I say 'I love you' Catherine?"

"When we started this Gil, we established rules to protect ourselves and the people we love: no saying 'I love you,' no painting pictures of a future for us together, we have to stay in this room and nobody can know we're here. It's the same room every year. Just three days then we go on with our lives."

"We did that when we had something to protect, now we don't work together…"

"But we have different lives," she said standing up, "Not to mention you're married."

"That hasn't really stopped you from…"

"Shut up! God, I knew this would happen. I knew one of us would break the rules and become… become…"

"What? Emotionally attached?"

"Yes, Gil! Yes! This was just supposed to be a weekend of sex and company in our miserable work filled lives," she replied.

"So that's all this has been to you; it's just sex and some company?"

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up and her eyes water, "Yes," she lied. "I was going to end this affair anyways." She watched the disappointment wash over Gil's whole body.

"Why?" he asked. Had he been the only fool to have fallen in love?

"Because Gil, we just can't do this anymore. It's not fair to the people we love." She immediately thought of Sara, Vartann and their friends. She worked with these people every day. She knew what it was like to be cheated on and she felt bad every time she looked at Sara or that she had to lie to Vartann about her whereabouts for the weekend.

"So, there is someone else?" he said. He had known it since the first day, but he had hope that he was wrong.

"Yeah," she said sitting on the bed.

"Do you love him?"

"I care about him a lot."

"Do you love him more than me?" he asked.

"You can't ask me to choose, Gil."

"If you loved me Catherine, you wouldn't have to! I love you and I always have!" He said kneeling beside her and grabbing her hand.

"So you leave, go chase Sara, break my heart in the process, then come back and think you can get me with the snap of your fingers? I have a life, you just happen to consume three days of my life and that's it. Since you left I had to learn how to move on and accept that you got married. Then your fucking wife comes to work with me. I feel horrible knowing that I fuck her husband annually. She loves you so much."

"I'm sorry for everything, Catherine."

"Don't say you're sorry Gil. Just go back to Paris or wherever and leave me alone!" She snatched her hand back and stormed to the closet grabbing her suitcase and running into the bathroom. Once the door was closed she began to sob and sank to the cold floor. She was going to end the weekend, but she hadn't counted on Gil proposing to her or asking for more.

She was right, wasn't she? He had hurt her and in turn, she moved on. She had a better relationship with her only daughter, a new boyfriend and she was finally getting the hang of being a leader. She loved what they had going; three amazing days together then going back to their normal lives. She had always wanted more, but she had never been strong enough to let go until now.

Gil flipped open the box and glanced at the ring. Had he been an idiot to believe she had loved him and expected her to say yes? He hated his life; he hated working, being alone, Paris and his wife.

His head turned when he heard the bathroom door open. Catherine emerged, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at her not knowing what to say.

"I'll go and pay for the room," she said gathering her things and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Catherine," he said gently grabbing her arm. When she looked at him, he had realized she had been crying.

"What?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He let her arm go and watched as she continued to pack before she walked out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Three of 356**

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS.**

**Rating: T. Pretty safe. **

**Summary: There's one weekend of every year that they never miss.**

**A/N: So, after some thinking and what not, I found a way to end this. I wanted to find a good song for this, but I couldn't. So, please read, enjoy and review! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine!

* * *

**

Catherine blankly parked her car in the driveway of her home. After she had left the hotel, she called a cab and had it drive her around Vegas since she wasn't due to return home until the next morning. She felt her phone vibrate as she got out of the car and gathered her things before entering her quiet house. It was Monday and she knew that Lindsey had been at school… hopefully.

'_Hey, I'm going to stop by later. I miss you.' _The text read from her current boyfriend. She sighed and headed to her bedroom. What she really wanted was to wash the smell of Gil Grissom off of her. It was on her skin, her clothes and in her hair. She didn't want it off because she hated him, but because it hurt to have him so close, yet so far away- for good. She sighed and took a quick shower.

Catherine flipped through the mail that she had missed over the weekend seeing that it was mostly junk mail and tossed it in the trash. She didn't know what she would do today. She was off of work until the next night which left her most of the day by herself until Lou would show up and keep her company.

Grabbing an issue of _Vogue_ magazine that lay on her kitchen counter, she headed into her living room and spread out on the couch. She didn't remember flipping past the fifth page before she fell asleep.

A knock on the door made Catherine's eyes flutter open. She frowned in confusion forgetting where she was for a moment. There was another knock and she got up.

"I'm coming," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Hello sleepyhead," Lou said standing with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hi," she said with a small smile and letting him in.

"These are for you." He held up colorful flowers she knew he had probably picked up from a gas station or a local grocery store.

"Aw, thank you." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a hug. She inhaled his scent and sighed. She did miss Lou, a lot.

"You must have had an exhausting trip," he said. "I could barely reach you then I come here and you're asleep."

"Yeah. Just a lot of work," she said with a yawn. "Sorry." She blushed.

"No, it's fine. I missed you a lot though," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his.

"Me too; I would have much rather been with you than at some boring meetings."

"That is some very good news," he said kissing her. "You're very cute after you wake up, by the way."

She chuckled, "Come on let's make some lunch, I'm starving."

"Can we make that room service?" he asked as she held his hand and led him to the kitchen. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Maybe."

Catherine sighed as she lay cuddled with Lou on her living room couch. They both were intrigued by an episode of _I Love Lucy_ that was coming to an end. She felt his hands move underneath the blanket before he spoke.

"It's getting late Cath," he said. That statement was always used when it was time for either of them to return to their homes. She turned around so that she was facing him.

"Can you stay?" she asked. He looked at her with a hint of surprise.

"For the night?" She nodded.

"If you want me to," he said touching her hip.

"I do," she said kissing his lips with a smile. They had never spent the night in each other's house. They had always gone their separate ways after sex or watching TV. "But only if you want to." She let her hand slip under his t-shirt and graze his smooth skin.

"Well, in that case, we're having a pajama party." He swiftly moved placing her on top of him.

"I'd rather lose the pajamas," she said leaning down to kiss him. She smiled loving that Lou could make her feel good. She didn't want to be alone just to remember the weekend and Gil. She wanted to forget and put it all behind her. After all she had a wonderful man right under her. She might even love him.

Catherine walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab with a smile on her face. Lou had stayed another night and bid her farewell before she as off to resume her shift at CSI. She signed in at the front desk and continued to her office. Approaching the lounge room, she stopped dead her tracks.

She silently prayed that she was seeing things and he wasn't there, but he was. Gil Grissom stood surrounded by her team. _'Okay, keep yourself together Catherine,'_ she thought to herself as she slowly approached the door.

"Catherine, look who decided to stop by," Nick said with his southern accent.

"Grissom," she said surprised.

"Hello Catherine. You look great."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she said through her fake smile. "As much as I hate to interrupt this little part, we've got work to do." Catherine turned around and headed in her original direction, her office, as she bit her lip to hold back her tears.

When she entered he office, she immediately closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. _'Don't cry; you don't care, remember?'_ She took a deep breath and walked to her desk, tossing her purse and her coat onto the chair in front of her desk. She pulled the hair behind her ear and opened the door to her office.

"So, how long are you staying?" Nick asked his ex-supervisor.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "Our research is in hiatus at the moment, so."

"So you two _are_ actually married?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Sara said with smile, "Just like I said."

"I heard you've taken the position as assistant supervisor, Nick," Grissom said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes sir."

"Well congratulations. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

"Nick is also a bug man."

"Oh yes," Grissom said interested, "I was informed that you found an old friend of mine."

"Yeah," Nick chuckled.

"Okay!" Catherine said entering the break room. "Nicky: you and I will take 419 at the Tangiers; Greg: a 419 out in the desert and Ray you and Sara can have this lovely body that was found in the sewer."

"Lucky us," Ray said taking the slip from her, "Grissom, maybe you could come out and help us."

"I'd love to…"

"No," Catherine said sternly, "He's not employee here and anything he touches could compromise a case." Everyone looked at her wondering what had upset her. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and began to move, pouring out their mugs of coffee and leaving the break room and making a beeline to the locker room and designated offices.

After everyone left, only Catherine and Grissom stood in the room. Gil watched her, attempting to read some kind of emotion; he could only read anger. "I'll talk to Ecklie about helping out around the lab," he said.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Because I want to." They stood in a short silence for a moment.

"Fine, I have work to do," she said turning around and walking out of the break room. Knowing that Nick would be joining her, he did not follow. He wouldn't have followed her anyways. She was angry and she had a right to be, but Gil refused to give up on her.

"You okay?"

"What?" Catherine asked Nick as she knelt over the dead body in front of her.

"I mean, you didn't seem too happy to see Grissom and you seem… aggravated," he replied.

She glanced at the young man and blinked, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. He quickly considered her answer and nodded before he spoke about the evidence he had found.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sara asked her husband. Grissom turned to see her with her coat and hat on.

"Yeah," he replied.

They began to walk and he half listened as Sara began to talk about her case. He glanced up when he saw Catherine signing out on the clipboard on the front desk. A man then approached her, one he recognized. He touched Catherine's lower back and she smiled up at him.

"Ready to go?" he read from his lips. He couldn't see Catherine's face, but he imagined she had said yes because she let him lead her out of the building.

"Gil, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry," he replied with no excuse.

"You alright?" she asked grabbing his arm.

He turned and looked into her hazel eyes. Had he ever been in love with those eyes? Had he ever really been in love with Sara at all? She was so different from Catherine, especially in the way that she made him feel. He didn't have to question his love for Catherine's eyes, her hair, her voice, her smell of ever her existence. He loved Sara, yes, but it was in no way, shape or form the same as the way he loved Catherine.

Before he could even think about the words, they ripped from his throat, "We need to talk."

Catherine poured herself a cup of juice and flipped open the college textbook Lindsey had left on the kitchen counter. She sighed yet again at the thought of her daughter being a college student. She still lived at home and hoped to get a dorm next semester.

A knock on the door made her jump and flip the book close. She sat her cup down and made her way to the door.

"Did you forget something Lou?" she asked stopping when she opened the door and saw Gil Grissom. Her hands found the openings of her robe and she pulled it over her body. She had only been wearing a pair of panties and a bra. "Gil, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk," he replied.

"About what?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine," she replied opening the door wider and making her way deeper into the house. He took her invitation and closed the door before following her. He took a deep breath, being completely surrounded by her scent. "What?" she asked leaning against her kitchen counter.

"I left Sara. Well, I'm leaving Sara. I talked to her last night."

"Gil," she said quietly.

"I did it because I love you Catherine. I want to be with you like I said and I'll do whatever it takes. I thought that I loved Sara, but it's absolutely nothing compared to the way I feel about you." He took a step towards her, testing the boundary between them.

Catherine felt her chest getting heavier. He wasn't supposed to do this. He was supposed to go be with Sara, his wife. He was supposed to leave her alone forever. So, why did her heart skip a beat when he had said it? _I love you. I love you. I love you._ It played in her head like a show tune.

"I'm sorry you did that Gil, but…"

"But what Catherine? Look at me," he said "Look at me." He was now standing in front of her. He gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met. She hated how he could look into her soul and see everything, "Look me in my eyes and tell me I'm an idiot and that you don't love me."

"Gil…" she began. "I can't do this. I told you. Things are different now. I've moved on."

"Say you don't love me then. You say it and I will leave and never come back."

"Why does it matter?" she asked softly.

Without a word, he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. His hands cupped the base of her neck where he could fell her damp hair from her recent shower. Without resisting, she melted against his lips. They were thin, soft and had the ability to make her turn into liquid. His hands moved over her shoulders, her waist, and then her hips. He slid his hands into her robe, feeling her soft skin.

"Stop," she mumbled quietly onto his lips, "Stop!" She pushed him away, making him stumble backwards. "What do you want from me Gil? What do you want?" she began to cry.

"I… I just want you," he replied afraid to touch her.

"Why? Now that you figured out that your wife isn't good enough for you?"

"Fine, yes! She's not because she's not you. I was stupid and I was an idiot okay! I know that! I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it all out. I know I'm not crazy and I know that you love me too, Catherine!"

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because you still haven't said that you _didn't_ love me."

"Gil…"

"Say it. Say it!"

"I can't okay!" she cried harder.

"Why not?" he asked softly as he grabbed her hand. This was the moment where she'd say 'I love you' and everything would magically be okay.

"Because, I _do_ love you," she said looking into his eyes. "But this is real life Gil. It doesn't work like this. We can't just admit we love each other and everything is okay. I'm… I'm happy with my life and with Lou. I'm sorry, but I don't want to change it."

"Catherine, please don't do this." He felt his heart split into two. The blood began to pour out. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

"It's time for you to go."

"Cath…"

"Now," she said sternly.

Gil watched her. He touched her cheek gently and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "When you change your mind, I'll be here." He turned and made a slow beeline for the door. Once he was outside he did something he hadn't yet done, he cried.

* * *

**A/N: You guys hate me don't you? LOL Please review! **


End file.
